Beyond the words
by La Dama
Summary: Fuji sigue a Tezuka al salir del entrenamiento, sólo quiere hablar con él. Poco se imagina como van a acabar las cosas...


Un millón de nubes grises, oscuras y pesadas, amenazaban con descargar su contenido de nieve y hielo sobre la ciudad. Syusuke Fuji las contemplaba, con los ojos azules brillando, desde la escalinata del hospital.

Había seguido a Tezuka tras el entrenamiento, curioso al comprobar que no volvía a casa. Se había sorprendido al verlo entrar allí, pero no se preocupaba. Su capitán siempre buscaba lo mejor para el equipo y, si le pasaba algo grave, lo diría.

Tezuka salió, con el uniforme asomando bajo el largo abrigo y la bufanda, que se enroscaba en torno a su boca. Por un momento se quedó mirando a su compañero con un rastro de sorpresa en los ojos, pero echó a andar en seguida, sin ni siquiera saludar. Fuji supuso que, en el fondo, se lo esperaba, y de una carrera lo alcanzó. Caminaron en silencio; si el capitán no hablaba, entonces no hacía falta hacerlo.

La lluvia empezó a caer, ligera, al cabo de un rato. Fuji se apresuró a abrir el paraguas, pero le costaba mantenerlo por encima de ambos; Tezuka se lo quitó de las manos, con suavidad, y lo sostuvo en alto; sin ni siquiera mirarle, como quién no quiere la cosa, cogió la mano del más bajito y la metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo, apretándola con fuerza. Fuji sonrió, feliz por aquella pequeña muestra de cariño, que viniendo de su capitán era todo un logro.

La nieve no tardó en llegar y al poco tiempo, un finísimo manto blanco lo cubría todo. Siguieron caminando en silencio, y Fuji se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde iban y de que tampoco le importaba mientras pudiera estar con Tezuka.

Sin embargo su abrigo era muy fino, y no tardó en desear que su destino fuera algún sitio a cubierto.

Fuji caminaba muy pegado a él, y Tezuka notó cuando empezaba a tiritar. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y se volvió para mirarle. Tenía los labios azulados y las mejillas rojas por el frío pero la mano derecha, la que había llevado en su bolsillo, estaba caliente. Tezuka le dio el paraguas y se quitó la bufanda. Después, con cuidado, la enrolló en torno al rostro de Fuji, que alzó la vista para mirarle, sorprendido. La mano de Tezuka rozó un instante su mejilla al terminar de colocarle la bufanda, y él se apresuró a cojerla; la retuvo, estrechándola, le besó los dedos y se apretó aún más contra su cuerpo al ver que sonreía.

Ya casi anochecía cuando, por fin, llegaron a su destino. Asombrado y complacido, Fuji entró al lugar que Tezuka había escogido: su casa.

El interior era cálido, y Fuji lo agradeció profundamente. Posó su abrigo en el perchero y siguió a Tezuka, que tiraba de él por el pasillo. Entraron al baño.

Tezuka sonreía, los ojos le brillaban tras los cristales de las gafas; Fuji seguía temblando. El capitán lo empujó hacia la ducha, agarró sus brazos y los sujetó contra la pared. Él sonrío, sin apartar la vista de los castaños ojos ardientes, justo antes del beso. Y entonces se desató. Con los brazos aún sujetos, Fuji alzó el rostro, posó sus labios en el cuello de Tezuka y pasó la lengua, despacio, justo bajo la mandíbula. Lo sintió temblar y sonrió; mordió suavemente y las manos de su capitán aferraron con más fuerza sus muñecas, su cuerpo se apretó aún más contra el del genio. Se movieron y golpearon un grifo; el agua caliente empezó a correr, les empapó la ropa.

Tezuka se apresuró a desabrochar la camisa de su compañero y la arrojó lejos; pasó las manos por su pecho y pronto era su lengua la que recogía las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Fuji le quitó la camisa y se la pasó alrededor de la cintura, tiró de ella y apretó al capitán del Seigaku contra su cuerpo. Éste inclinó la cabeza y cerró los dientes sobre la base del cuello de su compañero; la boca se le llenó de sabor a sangre y un fino hilo rojo cayó por el torso desnudo del chico. Lo limpió con la lengua, rodeando el pezón, y sintió como se tensaba el cuerpo del otro. Fuji alzó el rostro y clavó en los ojos castaños una penetrante mirada azul; no podía esperar más, dolía demasiado. Tezuka estaba de acuerdo.

Lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared y dejó que terminara de desnudarlo. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y, mientras una mano subía a entretenerse en su pecho, la otra bajó, acariciando, suavemente, cada rincón.

El rumor del agua al caer ahogó sus gemidos.

Horas más tarde, el baño estaba envuelto en un halo de vapor que los envolvía, transformando el ambiente en algo etéreo. Las gafas de Tezuka descansaban sobre una banqueta, completamente empañadas, y los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo; el capitán apoyado en la pared y Fuji contra su pecho, acurrucado entre sus brazos. Ambos descansaban con los ojos cerrados, adormecidos por el calor; sus respiraciones, profundas, se acompasaban a la perfección. Sonreían, porque en aquel momento todo era perfecto.

Pero había que moverse.

Tezuka fue el primero en levantarse. Alzó a Fuji, que dormía, sin ningún problema, y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Pasó una toalla con cuidado por su cuerpo, lo secó y le sonrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Mientras terminaba de despertarse, se vistió y recogió la ropa empapada, que aún estaba esparcida por el suelo del baño. Volvió y le pasó una camisa por los hombros; mientras el chico se vestía, él terminó de secarle el cabello.

Durante un instante, sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron allí clavadas, demasiado extasiados como para dejar de mirarse. Tezuka alzó la mano y la pasó por el rostro de su compañero con una dulzura que parecía imposible en él. Fuji cogió aire, abrió la boca para decir algo, un "te quiero", "gracias" o "hasta mañana", cualquier cosa, pero el capitán le cortó; puso un dedos sobre sus labios, y luego un beso. Le abrazó con fuerza, y entonces Fuji se dio cuenta de que, en toda la tarde, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

Sonó la puerta al cerrarse. Fuji le devolvió el abrazo a Tezuka, aspiró su aroma un último instante. Se despidió de los padres de su amigo con una ligera inclinación y salió al frío y a la nieve que cubría las calles.

Fuji Syusuke estaba feliz. Ellos estaban por encima de las palabras.


End file.
